When You're Mad
by Sminkies
Summary: “Cocky bastard!” She unconsciously remarked eyes half closed as he bruised her mouth with his own in a ferocious kiss.


"**When You're Mad"**

Disclaimer: Gawd I wish I did. I'd make so many smexy scenes with Gippy and Rikku.

_A/N: A thoughtless effort._ Something I thought would certainly happen between the two after I watched this video from **NEYO**. Lol. It was like 3:o0 so _forgive _the lack of plot and complete randomness. Hope the personalities stuck with the characters. xD

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Ugh! Gippal you are such an _ASS_!" a frustrated Al Bhed princess cried out loud as she pushed a certain tall blonde Machine-Faction leader in broad daylight and whacked him over the head with the handle of her dagger.

_it's just the cutest thing  
when you get to fussing (fussing)  
yelling and throwing things  
i just wanna eat you up_

"Babe! I know I have an ass, we've already established that. But No need to announce it to the public. Sheesh!" Came the reply of a masculine voice as the taller of the two gave her a playful wink and stared her down with his luscious green eye; the eye patch adding another icing to his already smoking sex appeal.

_  
i don't mean no disrespect  
when i start staring  
knowing that it makes you mad  
i'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

"Ugh!" was the only thing the girl could manage to utter in reply as she crossed her arms and gave him the "_Bitch_" look when her boyfriend only stared at her without another smartass comeback.

_could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
when you make your angry face  
that makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
and sex you all over the place_

Although the wrath of Rikku could easily scare off all Spira, Gippal could only smirk in return as a mischievous twinkle in his eyes began to form as he noticed the sexy angered face of his girlfriend.

A sudden part of his anatomy began to yearn for Rikku as he began to fantasize about pushing her up against the wall of their secluded bedroom and silencing her bickering mouth with his own.

_could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
that makes me wanna tear you down  
_

Rikku, no longer able to take the awkward silence that hung between them and her frustration getting the best of her, stormed off towards the temple and their current bedroom; hips swaying as she sped off.

Gippal, in excitement, grinned inwardly as he followed his little blonde girlfriend in tail, knowing full well exactly what was about to happen. Never taking his eye off of her…well more like her butt.

But hey come on, give the guy a break…she was wearing a tiny little skirt that rode up every time she walked…and today's view was extra special because her legs were working overtime as she raced to get away from him.

But that was ok…a little game of cat and mouse added to the already pumping adrenaline in his veins. He was in for one crazy ride… _wink_

Another wild night in their bedroom with sexy angry Rikku. **SCORE!!! Gippal you are the MAN!**

_baby, i ain't sure, but one thing that i do know is  
every time you scream at me  
i wanna kiss you_

A door slamming followed by a muffled scream and two bodies crashing against it was all that could be heard as Rikku's legs automatically circled Gippal's waist and arms looped over his neck.

_  
when you put your hands on me  
i wanna touch you_

Gippal in response pressed himself closer to the petite girl, molding his body perfectly to fit hers.

_when we get to arguing  
just gotta kiss you_

And as he pulled his lips away from hers to catch his breath, she detangled herself from him immediately and slapped him across the face. **HARD!**

"What the hell Gippy! You can't just kiss me like that! That's…That's not fair!"

_baby, i don't know why it's like that  
but you're so damn sexy  
when you're mad_

Smirk.

"Besides it wasn't that good anyways, you _DOO-DOO head_!"

Smirk.

"Seriously it wasn't!" Hmph.

He closed the gap between them. Hands on either side of her head. Trapping her between him and the door.

_baby, don't think i don't take you seriously  
but i just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

"That's not what your tongue was telling me." He whispered to her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"And your legs either," his husky voice whispered to her ear, his breath tickling her ear.

Her legs turned to putty and a soft purr escaped her lips.

_and you know ain't nothing better  
then when we get  
mad together and have angry sex (i'll blow you out)  
then we forget what we were mad about_

A chuckle.

"Cocky bastard!" She unconsciously remarked eyes half closed before he bruised her mouth with his own in a ferocious kiss.

One that took her breath away and gave her that all too familiar feeling in her lower stomach.

"Mmmhh…" was all that was heard as she arched her back towards him.

"Bed!" and before she knew it she was on her back with Gippal on top of her kissing her neck, hands on her hips and legs in between hers.

Chuckle.

"Mmm…Seems like Cid's little girl isn't so little anymore."

Eyes angry at the infamous nickname, Rikku quickly pushed Gippal off the bed.

Thud!

"Jerk!" screamed Rikku as she sat up and took a pillow and whacked him upside the head with it. 

_could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
when you make your angry face  
that makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
and sex you all over the place  
_

"Way to kill the mood you…you…you _Poopie-Head!_" Rikku stammered a little out of breath but looking as if she was gonna strangle him senseless.

Despite Rikku's sudden violent behavior, the only thing Gippal did in response was stare at his girlfriend; not a single anger passing through him as he sat on the flow with pillow feathers strewn about him.

No definitely not. Especially not with Rikku half naked and hair down disheveled from their earlier circling of the room trying to find the bed.

Her legs around his waist, his hands on her firm "bottom," eyes closed kissing her passionately…lustfully, knocking everything down that prevented them from reaching their destination.

_could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
that makes me wanna tear you down  
baby, i ain't sure, but one thing that i do know is_

Rikku being the impatient one, once again made another attempt to leave the room, leaving her boyfriend in his dazed state.

Of course it was short lived as she was once again thrown back onto the bed, hand on either side of her head; strong arms locking her in place. 

_every time you scream at me  
i wanna kiss you_

"Let me go. You ss-" Rikku could barely manage screaming at him as he instead occupied her tongue with his own, effectively shutting her up in the process.

_  
when you put your hands on me  
i wanna touch you_

_when we get to arguing  
just gotta kiss you_

She could feel him smile under the kiss as he let go of her wrists and she responded by sliding it up his smoothly toned chests and around his neck; purring into the kiss.

_  
baby, i don't know why it's like that  
but you're so damn sexy_

"**Damn you're sexy as hell when you're mad Cid's girl!"**

But before she could give him a piece of her mind, he dove back in for another kiss.

_every time you scream at me  
i wanna kiss you  
when you put your hands on me  
i wanna touch you  
when we get to arguing  
just gotta kiss you  
baby, i don't know why it's like that  
but you're so damn sexy  
when you're mad_

**Damn I Love **_**Angry Sex**_with Rikku.

Smirk.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Sorry if it didn't flow right… TT _I tried……

_A/N: END._ I hope it wasn't too far-fetched. I thought it would be a rather cute situation don't you think? Haha. (Scratches head and adjust glasses) Sorry if it wasn't quite _ahem_ delivered more _er_…nicer. xB

Hope it made you smile. xP

**Give into temptation. xD HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.** please?


End file.
